Is That Alright?
by locurabella
Summary: Laley- song OneShot


HEY EVERYONE I ALWAYS BEEN A LALEY FAN. THIS IS MY FIRST LALEY STORY, WELL ONESHOT OF THEM. IT'S ABOUT THEM WANTING EACHOTHER, BUT NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT. ONCE THEY DID KISS, BUT THEY DENIED SUCH FEELING OF ONE ANOTHER. SO EACH DAY THEY CONTINUE TO BE WITH WHO THEIR WITH, BUT SECRETELY WANTING TO BE WITH ONE ANOTHER.

_SONG BY: DAMIEN RICE F/LISA HANNIGAN_

_"9 CRIMES"_

**Is That Alright?**

Nathan and Haley walked into the café, hand in hand. He kissed her goodbye, and waved to Lucas who was working today as well. Watching Nathan drive away, Haley turned around locking eyes with Lucas. Lust roamed in each others gaze. Haley weakly smiled then walked past Lucas to the back of the counter to grab her apron. She sighed once in the back of him. How much she has missed being close to him, as they once use to be. Now they were merely friends, not best friend but simple friends, and nothing more.

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

When Haley had passed him, Lucas smelled in her sweet vanilla perfume. He loved that fragrance- the smell of her being close to him. He stared intently at her cleaning the tables. It was the nightshift. The café was lonely; no more than three people were around. Looking away from her, Lucas glanced at his book, there as his bookmark was a picture of Brooke and him, smiling- looking happy. He faintly smiled. He tells Brooke day by day he loves her, but truth be told he wasn't in love with her. No matter how many times he would try to convince himself that with her is real happiness. Lucas looked back at Haley, who was now serving a customer with the radiant smile he loved to see day in day out.

_Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
With you?_

Haley watched the costumers go, one by one, until there was nobody left except her and Lucas. She hated the feeling of vulnerability. Lucas can make her feel weak to her knees. She glanced back at him. He was currently reading his book. He looked so tranquil. She frowned as she cleaned up the tables; her mind kept jumping back to Lucas. No matter if she tried to think of Nathan and how happy he is to be with her, she couldn't get past the feeling that she didn't feel the same. No matter how much she would convince herself this was the best, for her and Nathan.

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

Closing his book, Lucas walked to the back to prepare to wash the dishes. He glanced at Haley, who was currently sweeping the floor. He looked down, silently walking away. Halfway done washing the dishes, Haley joined him. He turned to her, once more fixed with her stare. No words were exchanged between them, but reading through each others eyes, it was pretty much understood- nothing will ever happen between them, as it did once.

_Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?_

**Flashback:**

It was a cold night, and Haley had just entered the café freezing. She took off her coat, looking around the place. It was empty, except for one person, that is. She brightly smiled at him, walking closer to him. He stood up from his stool and hugging her.

"Hey buddy," Lucas warmly greeted her as he smelled her vanilla perfume. Haley smiled, hugging him tighter.

"You're warm," she replied, releasing from him. He smiled and began to rub her arms with his hands to warm her up. Haley shivered, but not of the cold, but of Lucas touching her. She then smiled at him, looking up at his light blue, mystifying eyes, but quickly looking away after. Lucas swiftly placed his arm around her shoulder and leaded her to the back to go wash the dishes. After both placed on their aprons, Lucas turned on the water. They were aside one another.

"Is anything new in your life?" Lucas asked. Haley turned to him, shaking her head.

"Not really," she simply replied, turning her attention back to the plates.

"And you?" she added, rubbing the food of a plate with a fork. Lucas shook his head.

"Me neither. Everything's been kind of a routine," he said.

"Kind of-"

"Boring," Haley finished his sentence.

"Yeah," he almost said in a whisper. Haley nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. She then took two dishes out from the bottom, but both being slippery, she accidentally let one slip out of her fingers, onto the floor, crashing into little pieces. Cursing to herself, Haley bent down, and began to pick them up. Lucas leaned down to help her.

"Clumsy me," Haley tried to joke, but no such laughter happened form Lucas. Sighing, Haley took off her gloves, to pick up the pieces better- Big mistake- Once touching a piece of a plate, Haley accidentally cut her thumb.

"Damn it," Haley said in pain, standing up from the floor, and walking over to the first aid cabinet. Lucas swiftly followed her. While Lucas began to get a Band-Aid, Haley began to suck on her thumb. Lucas looked at her, then took her hand, and continued to wrap the Band-Aid over the cut on her thumb.

_Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_

"Thanks," Haley said while Lucas was still holding her hand. Slowly, Haley tried to bring her hand to herself but Lucas kept his grip on her hand. Haley stared up at him feeling a little afraid of what he was going to do. Walking closer to her, Lucas brought her hand up to his face. He placed a kiss on her hand as Haley closed her eyes. Lucas took another step closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist while Haley's eyes were still closed, and her head was leaned down; she didn't want to make eye contact. Releasing her hand, Lucas placed his thumb next to her chin, lifting it up towards. Haley slowly began to open her eyes. When she has fully opened her eyes, they gazed at one another for what seemed forever.

"Lucas…" Haley whispered, though before she could finish her sentence, Lucas leaned in and kissed her. Haley reacted to the kiss slowly, but it quickly progressed to heavier and faster pace. Before she knew it, Haley was on top of the table and her hands were wrapped around his neck.

_Is that alright?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?_

Kissing each other, made both Haley and Lucas feel a different way, something they never experienced. Call the experience passion, but it defiantly something they have never felt before and they wanted to get as much of the emotion as possible. Taking his shirt off, Lucas quickly began to trail down Haley's neck in kisses. Haley lightly moaned, loving the sensation followed by tightening her arms around his neck, and slowly opening her eyes to the one thing that killed the moment. Haley's wedding ring. Jumping of the table and away from Lucas, Haley began to tear.

"Lucas, what are we doing? I can't do this," Haley said as she walked back to the kitchen, but Lucas grabbed Haley's arm, spinning her around to face him. He looked down at her, at her scared facial expression, and placed a strand of hair to the back of her ear. Then slowly began to slide his hand down her face.

"Tell me why not?" Lucas gently asked.

"Because Nathan and Brooke! Lucas I'm married! This, what just happened was…a mistake," Haley said as tears were falling down her face.

"What if they don't know about us," Lucas asked. Haley shook her head, stepping a step back away from him.

"You and I are nothing, Lucas. There will never be and _us_. You love Brooke remember? Just like I love Nathan," Haley said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked disappointed. Haley looked down, wiping her tears away.

"No, but I already gave my heart to Nathan, just like Brooke gave you her heart," Haley answered and began to walk back to the kitchen. Lucas placed his shirt back on then he took off the necklace Brooke had given him. It was a simple brown necklace, but the way she gave it to him was more than simple. She declared her love to him that day. Lucas frowned, placing it back on then joined Haley back to the kitchen.

_Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?_

"You're right, it was nothing but a mistake," Lucas said, cleaning the dishes once more.

"It never happened," Haley responded without emotion.

**End of flashback**

After both Haley and Lucas finished their job, they both took off their aprons.

"Do you still think of it?" Lucas asked as he stared at her beautiful chocolate eyes. Haley looked up at Lucas.

"Yes," Haley answered automatically.

"But it meant nothing, right?" Lucas asked.

"Exactly, absolutely nothing… It can't mean anything, right?" Haley asked Lucas sadly.

"Right, it can't" Lucas replied and turned around, but Haley grabbed on to his arm. Lucas turned back to her confused. Haley stepped closer to him and hugging him. Lucas hugged her back as tight as he could and as long as possible. The hug in a way symbolizes goodbye and farewell in Lucas' mind. Every physical touch or anything without words was always a much more memorable than words can ever say. Body language is what Lucas always reads. The hug between him and Haley was special, caring, but most of all, Haley's way of goodbye, to what they once had; shared- a beautiful friendship were emotions with each other were not attached.

_Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?_

Swiftly, the bell had rung- someone had entered the café. Instantly, both Haley and Lucas let go of one another. They heard no other than Brooke and Nathan enter, both laughing at a joke. Both Haley and Lucas walked out of the kitchen to greet their _love _ones.

"Broody, I missed you," Brooke said as she leaned up to kiss him. Haley smiled at Nathan as she walked closer to him. She leaned up as well to kiss him.

"You ready to go?" Nathan asked. Haley nodded and then hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, hugging her in return.

"I'm just cold," Haley answered while she looked at Lucas, who was also hugging Brooke and looking at her in return. They both weakly smiled at each other, and looked back at the person they choose to be with.

"Let's go home," Haley said, lacing fingers with Nathan as they left. Lucas watched her walk off and then turned to Brooke.

"Let's leave also," Lucas said. Once they were outside, Lucas locked the café and stared once more inside. Remembering the memory he began to walked away with Brooke, placing his arm over her shoulder. But as a memory, Lucas thought it as nothing more or nothing less.

_No..._


End file.
